The present invention relates to an accessory for expanding the function of an electronic device.
JP-A-9-265333 discloses that an accessory is placed on an expansion device, and an electronic device is placed on the accessory. The expansion device houses mechanical equipment for expanding the function of the electronic device (a CD-ROM, etc.), and a PCMCIA (Personal Computer Memory Card International Association) card or the like can be inserted into the accessory.
The accessory is provided with a locking part. When locking is performed, a hook in the accessory engages the electronic device, and a shutter in the accessory closes an insertion port of the card. The locking is thus performed, to prevent the electronic device and the card (mechanical equipment) from being stolen.
In the conventional device, however, the hook is driven in synchronization with the locking part. When the electronic device and the card are detached from the accessory, therefore, a key must be inserted into the locking part each time to perform unlocking. The conventional device is not convenient to use. Further, a structure for transmitting a turning force or a spring force of the key inserted into the locking part to the hook or the shutter by a rotating member, a slide plate, or the like is complicated.
In order to eject the electronic device, the key is inserted into the locking part and is turned through a predetermined angle to release the engagement with the electronic device, and the key is further turned to eject the electronic device. Since an operation for turning the key must be thus performed twice, an ejecting operation is complicated. A special locking part capable of performing a predetermined operation by such a turning operation performed twice is required. Further, in the conventional accessory, it is not easy to connect a connector provided in the electronic device and a connector provided in the accessory to each other.
An accessory of an electronic device according to the present invention comprises a base on which the electronic device is placed, a hook provided in the base so as to be movable between an engaging position where the electronic device is to be engaged and a releasing position where the engagement is to be released, and an operation lever provided in the base in order to operate the hook, and is so constructed that the hook is maintained at the engaging position during an initial state where the operation lever is opened to a predetermined angle from its closed state.
The operation lever is used for releasing the engagement of the electronic device. Compared with such construction that the engagement is released by an operation for turning a key, the lever is more convenient to use than the key. Further, special locking means may not be used. During the initial state where the operation lever is opened to a predetermined angle from the closed state, the hook is maintained at the engaged position. Accordingly, a force for moving the hook to the releasing position is not added to the operation lever. Consequently, a user can operate the operation lever by a small force in the initial state.
Even if the operation lever is provided so as not to project from the base, and a recess for a user catching his or her finger on the operation lever (formed in the base) is formed in small size, a force for opening the operation lever may be small in the initial state. Accordingly, the user can easily open the operation lever to a predetermined angle by the tip of the finger. After the operation lever is opened to a predetermined angle, the user can exert a large force on the operation lever by sufficiently catching the finger on the operation lever. Accordingly, it is possible to easily fully open the operation lever to release the engagement of the electronic device by the hook.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention comprises a driving mechanism for transmitting to the hook a force produced by operating the operation lever, and is so constructed that the driving mechanism is maintained in its stationary state (unmoved state) during the initial state.
Consequently, in the initial state where the operation lever is opened to a predetermined angle from the closed state, the hook can be maintained at the engaging position.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is constructed by providing a predetermined clearance between the operation lever and the driving mechanism.
Consequently, during the initial state where the operation lever is opened to a predetermined angle from the closed state, it is possible to maintain the driving mechanism in the stationary state (unmoved state).
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is constructed by composing the driving mechanism of a plurality of members, and providing a predetermined clearance between at least the one pair of members.
Consequently, during the initial state where the operation lever is opened to a predetermined angle from the closed state, it is possible to maintain the whole of the driving mechanism in the stationary state (unmoved state).
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is so constructed that an ejecting part for ejecting the electronic device by operating the operation lever is provided in the base, and the ejecting part is not ejected during the initial state.
Consequently, during the initial state, it is possible to prevent the weight of the electronic device from being produced as a force against the operation of the operation lever. Consequently, it is possible for the user to operate the operation lever by a small force in the initial state.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is so constructed that an outer surface of the operation lever is approximately flush with an outer surface of the base when the operation lever is in its closed state.
Consequently, in the closed state, the operation lever does not project from the base, thereby making it possible to prevent an operation force from being exerted on the operation lever by user""s carelessness, for example. Further, it is possible to prevent the operation lever from being damaged, for example. The appearance of the accessory is improved, as compared with a shape in which the operation lever projects from the base.
An accessory of an electronic device according to the present invention comprises a base having a mounting part on which the electronic device is placed and a housing part housing a member, a hook provided in the base so as to be movable between an engaging position where the electronic device is to be engaged and a releasing position where the engagement is to be released, an operation lever provided in the base in order to operate the hook, an engaging part provided in the base so as to be movable between an engaging position where a member housed in the housing part is to be engaged and a releasing position where the engagement is to be released, an operating part provided in the base in order to operate the engaging part, and a locking part provided so as to be attachable and detachable to and from the base, and is so constructed that the locking part cannot be detached from the base when the locking part is attached to the base to achieve locking, the movement of the hook to the releasing position is limited, and the movement of the engaging part to the releasing position is limited.
The operation lever is used for releasing the engagement of the electronic device, and the operating part is used for releasing the engagement of the member housed in the housing part. Compared with a shape in which the engagement of the electronic device and the engagement of the member are simultaneously released by an operation for turning a key, the lever is more convenient to use than the key. Further, special locking means may not be used. When the locking part is attached to the base to achieve locking, the locking part cannot be detached from the base. Accordingly, the movement of the hook to the releasing position is limited, and the movement of the engaging part to the releasing position is limited. Accordingly, it is possible to prevent the electronic device and the member from being detached from the accessory and stolen. Further, if the locking part and a desk or the like are connected to each other by a chain or the like, it is also possible to prevent the accessory from being stolen.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention comprises a control plate provided in the base so as to be movable to a plurality of positions, and a movement operating part for operating the movement of the control plate, and is so constructed that when the locking part is attached to the base to achieve locking in a state where the control plate is positioned at a first position, the locking part cannot be detached from the base, so that the movement of the hook to the releasing position is limited, the movement of the engaging part to the releasing position is limited, and the movement of the control plate from the first position to another position is limited.
If the control plate is set at the first position to perform the locking, it is possible to prevent the electronic device and the member from being detached from the accessory and stolen. In order to obtain the locked state of the electronic device and the member, the first position of the control plate may be maintained by the locking operation of the locking part, thereby making it possible to simplify the construction.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention comprises a control plate provided in the base so as to be movable to a plurality of positions, and a movement operating part for operating the movement of the control plate, and is so constructed that when the locking part is attached to the base to achieve locking in a state where the control plate is positioned at a second position, the locking part cannot be detached from the base, so that the movement of the hook to the releasing position is allowed, the movement of the engaging part to the releasing position is allowed, and the movement of the control plate from the second position to another position is limited.
Even if the locking is performed by the locking part, therefore, the electronic device and the member are freely detached and attached. On the other hand, if the locking part and a desk or the like are connected to each other by a chain or the like, it is possible to prevent the accessory from being stolen.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention comprises a control plate provided in the base so as to be movable to a plurality of positions, and a movement operating part for operating the movement of the control plate, and is so constructed that when the locking part is attached to the base to achieve locking in a state where the control plate is positioned at a third position, the locking part cannot be detached from the base, so that the movement of the hook to the releasing position is allowed, the movement of the engaging part to the releasing position is limited, and the movement of the control plate from the third position to another position is limited.
If the control plate is set at the third position to perform the locking, it is possible to freely attach and detach the electronic device to and from the accessory. Even when the user leaves his or her seat upon detaching the electronic device from the accessory, it is possible to prevent the member from being taken out and stolen. Further, if the locking part and a desk or the like are connected to each other by a chain or the like, it is possible to prevent the accessory from being stolen.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is constructed by providing the moving operating part on a reverse surface of the base. Consequently, it is impossible for a third person other than the user to know which of the first position, the second position, and the third position is the position of the control plate.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is so constructed that an ejecting part for ejecting the electronic device is provided in the base, and the engagement of the electronic device by the hook is released, and the ejecting part ejects the electronic device when the operation lever is operated.
It is possible to simultaneously release the engagement of the electronic device and the ejection thereof only by operating the operation lever. Accordingly, the ejecting operation is simplified.
An accessory of an electronic device according to the present invention comprises a base having a mounting part on which the electronic device is placed, a base part arranged below the mounting part, and a housing part housing a member, and is so constructed that either one of a function expanding member for the electronic device and a driving battery for the electronic device is arbitrarily housed as the member in the housing part.
Consequently, a space for the housing part may be smaller, as compared with that in such construction that both the function expanding member and the driving battery are simultaneously housed, thereby making it possible to miniaturize the accessory. Further, when the containment of the function expanding member is selected, an operation for expanding the function of the electronic device can be performed. On the other hand, when the containment of the driving battery is selected, it is possible to ensure a standby battery for the electronic device. Further, the accessory is more convenient for use, as compared with that in a case where it only has a dedicated housing part housing only one of the function expanding member and the driving battery.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is so constructed that the housing part has in a cross shape a housing space interposed between the base part and the mounting part and a housing space by the difference between steps formed in the mounting part, and one of the function expanding member for the electronic device and the driving battery for the electronic device is arbitrarily housed in either one of the housing spaces.
When the housing spaces which cross each other are realized by only the shape of the base member or the shape of the mounting part, the shape of the base member or the shape of the mounting part becomes complicated. By the above-mentioned construction, however, the complication of the shape can be reduced. Further, the housing space corresponding to the function expanding member and the housing space corresponding to the driving battery can be respectively formed most suitably, thereby making it possible to prevent backlash or the like at the time of the containment.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is constructed by providing a charging part for charging the contained driving battery.
Consequently, it is possible to not only contain (ensure) the standby battery but also charge the standby battery. At the time of replacing batteries, it is possible to load a fully charged battery in the electronic device.
An accessory of an electronic device according to the present invention comprises a base having a mounting part on which the electronic device is placed, a first housing part housing a first member, and a second housing part housing a second member, and a switching operating part provided in the base, and is so constructed that the first member or the second member is ejected in response to an operation of the switching operating part.
Consequently, the two members can be ejected by the one switching operating part, thereby making it possible to reduce the number of parts to reduce the cost.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is so constructed that a lever having its one end pivoted and having the other end fixed to the switching operating part is provided in the base so as to be positioned between the first housing part and the second housing part, the first member which is abutted against the lever is ejected from the first housing part when the lever is rotated in a first direction by operating the switching operating part, and a second member which is abutted against the lever is ejected from the second housing part when the lever is rotated in a second direction.
When the switching operating part merely slides to eject the members, the switching operating part may, in some cases, be suitable for the ejection of the first member but unsuitable for the ejection of the second member depending on the place where it is provided. As described above, in the case of the ejection by the lever, it is easy to form a predetermined part of the lever so as to be suitable for the ejection of the first member and form the other part thereof so as to be suitable for the ejection of the second member, and the degree of freedom of the position where the switching operating part is arranged is increased.
An accessory of an electronic device according to the present invention comprises a base having a mounting part on which the electronic device is placed and a housing part housing a member, a first projection and a second projection which are provided in the base so as to be respectively inserted into a first hole and a second hole which are formed in the electronic device, and a second connecting terminal provided in the base so as to be inserted into a first connecting terminal provided in the electronic device.
Consequently, the positioning between the electronic device and the base is obtained by the fitting between the first hole and the first projection and the fitting between the second hole and the second projection, thereby making it possible to accurately connect the first connecting terminal to the second connecting terminal.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is constructed by almost perpendicularly providing both the first projection and the second connecting terminal, and almost horizontally providing the second projection.
Preliminary positioning is obtained by engaging the second projection with the second hole. Hinge-like connection occurs by the engagement, it is easy to fit the second hole in the first projection by rotating the electronic device using the connecting portion as a fulcrum, and the positioning can be simply obtained by the fitting.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is constructed by providing a first conductive part on a reverse surface of the second projection, to provide electrical grounding between a first circuit board provided in the electronic device and a second circuit board provided in the base through the first conductive part.
The grounding area is increased by the electrical grounding, thereby making it possible to prevent noises from being produced, for example.
The accessory of the electronic device according to the present invention is so constructed that a second flexible conductive part having its one end electrically connected to the first circuit board in the electronic device and the other end arranged so as to face the second hole is interposed between the first conductive part and an edge of the second hole when the electronic device is attached to the mounting part.
Consequently, it is possible to reliably prevent the first conductive part and the second conductive part from being brought into a non-contact state.